1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition and method for lubricating or preserving rubber. The invention particularly relates to lubricating or preserving rubber materials adaptable to contact glass or other smooth surfaces, e.g., the rubber portion of windshield wiper blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rubber materials are often drawn or swept across smooth wet surfaces to clear, clean, or dry those surfaces. When a rubber material comes into contact with a smooth surface, such as a glass, a metal, or a plastic surface, the friction between the rubber material and the surface often causes noise and chatter reducing the effectiveness of the rubber material to clear, clean, or dry the surface.
Windshield wiper blades are a common example of the use of a natural rubber material to clear and/or dry a smooth surface, a windshield. The squeaking and skipping of a windshield wiper blade results from the friction generated by the motion of the wiper blade over the surface of the windshield. Reducing the friction between the surface of the windshield and the wiper blade would not only improve the effectiveness of the windshield wiper but also reduce or even eliminate annoying squeaking and skipping.
While surface friction can reduce their effectiveness, rubber materials also suffer from degradation due to exposure to light and the environment. Sunlight or ultraviolet (UV) radiation, for example, can cause the rubber material in windshield wiper blades to break down leading to reduced effectiveness and even failure. Protecting rubber materials from this degradation would prolong the life and effectiveness of rubber materials.